princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenipuri Festival 2013
The Prince of Tennis Festival 2013 is a festival in honor of the New Prince of Tennis anime, and manga. Information There will be two festivals. The first one will be held on September 15, 2013 at the Shiga and Shiga Prefectural Art Theater Biwako Hall. It will start at 11:00 and end at 16:30 (5:30 PM). The second festival is held on September 21, 2013 in Kitanomarukoen, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo. The performance begins at 12:00 and goes all the way until 17:30 (6:30 PM). Admission To attend you have to register at http://ePlus.jp/festa2013/. After registering, you will go through a lottery system. If you get picked in the lottery, you can buy a ticket (which costs 6,800 yen) and then attend. It is noted on the Prince of Tennis Festival 2013 site that whoever is the seventh winner of the lottery will get the first award, The New Prince of Tennis and its specials on DVD and Blu-ray. Event Nippon Budokan Festival Night Show The event started off with the performance of the song Tenipuri Fever with the voice actors of the five main schools, Seigaku, Higa, Hyotei Academy, Rikkai and Shitenhōji together with Konomi Takeshi. They were shortly joined by the voice actors of some high school members of the U-17 Camp in a small talk corner. The high school members then proceed to perform each of their character songs. Following the U-17 Camp high school members' song numbers, the five main school performed new school songs. Prior to this event, the only team that has a song where all members are singing is Seigaku with Departures. Konomi Takeshi also took the stage and sang one song before joining Teja Ore 300 to sing Brave Heart for the first time since the group's conception back in Tenipuri Festival 2011. The newly formed group MEGANE☆SEVEN also debuted their song Megane☆Seven during the event. On the other hand, Tenifesta veteran group Cap to Bin performed their song Tonde Mawatte Mata Raishuu in style similar to performances in The Prince of Tennis musical series, Tenimyu. One highlight of the event was when all of the present voice actors performed a medley of character songs. They were joined by Norimasa Fujisawa who sang the opening theme of the New Prince of Tennis anime, Mirai no Bokura E. The cast gathered again for the performance of the song Teniputte Yukou and the ending song of the New Prince of Tennis anime, Enjoy!. During the talk corner between the two songs, Konomi surprised everyone when he announced that the New Prince of Tennis will get OVA. The OVA will have the continuation of the New Prince of Tennis anime that first aired in 2012. For the encore, the voice actors, now including the high school members, performed the song Tenipuri Fever again. Capping off the event, each team captain was asked to give messages while Ono Daisuke, Tokugawa's voice actor, represented the high school members. Performances *Lake Biwa Day *Lake Biwa Night *Budokan Day *Budokan Night Cast The following character's voice actors will be included in the attraction: Seigaku *Ryoma Echizen *Kunimitsu Tezuka *Shuichiro Oishi *Shusuke Fuji *Sadaharu Inui *Eiji Kikumaru *Takashi Kawamura *Takeshi Momoshiro *Kaoru Kaido Hyotei *Keigo Atobe *Yūshi Oshitari *Ryō Shishido *Mukahi Gakuto *Munehiro Kabaji *Ōtori Chōtarō *Wakashi Hiyoshi Rikkai *Seiichi Yukimura *Genichiro Sanada *Renji Yanagi *Masaharu Niō *Hiroshi Yagyū *Bunta Marui *Jackal Kuwahara *Akaya Kirihara Higa *Eishirō Kite *Yūjirō Kai *Hiroshi Chinen *Kei Tanishi *Tomoya Shiranui *Kōichi Aragaki Shitenhoji *Kuranosuke Shiraishi *Chitose Senri *Konjiki Koharu *Hitōji Yūji *Ishida Gin *Zaizen Hikaru *Kintarō Tōyama U-17 Highschoolers *Kazuya Tokugawa *Jūjirō Oni *Kōsuke Tenjin *Tonpei Hirari *Yūdai Yamato *Nakagauchi Sotomichi *Kanata Irie The Festival will also have one special guest, Norimasa Fujisawa External Links *http://www.tenipuri.jp/festa2013/ *http://ePlus.jp/festa2013/ Goods tyb1.png tyb2.png tyb 3.png tyb4.png tyb5.png tyb6.png tyb7.png tyb8.png tyb9.png tyb10.png tyb11.png tyb12.png tyb13.png tyb14.png tyb15.png tyb16.png tyb17.png tyb18.png tyb19.png tyb20.png tyb21.png tyb22.png tyb23.png Gallery prince of tennis festival 2013 img1.jpg prince of tennis festival 2013 img2.jpg prince of tennis festival 2013 img3.jpg prince of tennis festival 2013 img4.jpg prince of tennis festival 2013 img5.jpg prince of tennis festival 2013 img6.jpg 2013 festa goods.jpg 2013 festa goods 2.jpg 2013 Festival DVD (Regular).jpg|Tenipuri Festival DVD Cover (Regular Edition) 2013 Festival DVD (Deluxe).jpg|Tenipuri Fesitval DVD cover (Deluxe Version) Backstage Higa (Backstage).jpg|Higa (Backstage) Hyotei (Backstage).jpg|Hyotei (Backstage) Rikkaidai (Backstage).jpg|Rikkaidai (backstage) Seigaku.jpg|Seigaku (Backstage) Shitenhoji (Backstage).jpg|Shitenhoji (Backstage) U-17.jpg|U-17 (Backstage) School Songs Destination.jpg|Destination Get Out of the Way.jpg|Get Out of the Way Higa Chan Purū .jpg|Higa Chan Puru Katte ni Yon Ten Fesuta .jpg|Katte ni Yon Ten Fesuta Tricolore.jpg|Tricolore Megane Party (2013).jpg|Megane Seven Trivia *The character's festival outfits have a striking similarity to that of Uta no Prince Sama's. Category:Media